ya no mas soledad
by Naila Kazami
Summary: advertencia lemon de shun y alice solo para mayores de 18 xD el titulo lo dice todo


Shun : lo veo y no lo creo o.o

Sasuke: que? D:

Shun: naila hizo un lemon hetero :o

Sasuke: o,o …..

Naila : ¬¬ sin mas que decir aquí esta el fic

Ya no mas soledad -

Iba caminando muy tranquilamente por la arena blanca de la playa, estaba oscureciendo, eso no me importaba, pude observar que la playa estaba sola..

Sola je eso ya se me hizo costumbre, mis padres murieron cuando era una niña solo me queda mi abuelo, pero el siempre esta encerrado en su laboratorio... tengo amigos o mas bien tenia han pasado 3 años desde que se enteraron de que fui Masquerade, senti una culpa muy pesada, como no quise verlos a la cara lo mejor que hice fue... huir. Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho y sobre todo Shun fueron mis mejores amigos.

Ya me canse de caminar asi que me senté en la arena viendo como el sol se ocultaba entre el mar, las olas se movian despacio dando un aspecto relajante.

-Shun...-susurro.

La verdad sin querer me enamore de Shun, no hay ningun dia en que no dejara de pensar en el. Aunque se que nunca sere correspondida, de seguro el piensa que soy solo una traidora que hizo mucho daño a los peleadores y sobre todos a los bakugan.

-sigues pensando en el..no es asi?- menciona una pequeña vocesita

-si..- le respondo viendo al horizonte

-porque no lo buscas, ya que regresaste a Japon hace 6 meses- me aconseja

-Hydranoid... No puedo ir a buscarlo porque tengo miedo a que no me perdone- le contesto mientras toco mi mejilla y veo que esta.. mojada? Acaso llore sin darme cuenta?

-no lo sabras si no lo intentas...- responde poniendose en mi hombro

-y para que? y si me entero que tiene novia? o peor aun...y si ya no se acuerda de mi?- le cuestiono derramando mas lagrimas

-Alice...-me mira preocupado- no pienses en esas cosas

-Hydranoid...me gustaria estar un momento a solas, si no te importa..- le digo escondiendo mi rostro entre las rodillas

-de acuerdo...regresare al hotel- se va rodando

-gracias...- le susurro sin mirarlo

Intento relajarme pero no puedo, intento cerrar mis ojos pero no puedo y tampoco quiero, cada vez que los cierro veo su rostro, esos ojos color ambar que me vuelven loca, su sonrisa, su cabello, todo por kami-sama lo amo que quiero olvidarlo, no me importa que me quede sola como siempre...lo que yo quiero es ya no sufrir, la angustia de no escuchar su voz, de no saber como esta, de no poder verlo, abrazarlo... dios porque no puedo borrarlo porque?.. Mejor me distraigo haciendo algo para no pensar en el.. talvez cante mi cancion favorita...

-Lonely (2ne1)-

-Alice?-escucho que me hablan

-diga...-volteo a ver a quien me habla y me sorprendo.

-cuanto tiempo, hace mucho que no te veo- no puede ser el debe ser una iluscion

-...si...- es lo unico que puedo decir. Me levanto, lo miro a esos ojos que tanto extrañe ver y retrocedo

-que pasa?- me pregunta preocupado

-es solo una iluscion, solo es una mala pasada, no es real- digo mientras me cubro mis ojos- abrire mis ojos y ya no estaras

Se que soy un poco infantil pero se que es solo una iluscion o estoy soñando. Abro mis ojos y ya no veo a nadie

-lo sabia no era real- suspiro

-sigo aqui- me dice detras de mi espalda

Abro mis ojos sorprendida y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue correr, lo intente pero no pude correr ya que senti que alguien me toma de la muñeca. Volteo a verlo y puedo ver su rostro con una mezcla de reproche y ... tristeza?

-Alice dime que es lo que te pasa?- me pregunta tomandome de los hombros

-no es nada- le respondo con la mirada baja

-no es nada? Como que no es nada si estas intentando huir de mi!- me contesta alterado y me asusto un poco

-yo...yo queria evitar que esto pasara! no queria...no queria recordarte y no queria verte...Shun- le contesto y veo que el baja la mirada

-porque? Alice que fue lo que hice para que estuvieras asi?- me pregunta un poco calmado..pero triste. Lo que hiciste fue enamorarme tontamente

-Shun tu no hiciste nada... Fui yo..que no entiendes que fui tu enemiga!- le grito con lagrimas en los ojos

-no eres ni fuiste nuestra enemiga!, Naga te estaba controlando entiende, no fue tu culpa- me dice pegando su frente con la mia, me puse nerviosa

-yo...yo vi que ese dia en la batalla que tuve contra Dan y se enteraron de la verdad... Me mirabas con rencor..- cerre mis ojos y deje que las lagrimas cayeran

-eso era porque no sabia que era lo que pasaba, pense que nos habias o mas bien me habias usado, no queria que te fueras de nuestro lado, de mi lado, cuando te fuiste me senti fatal, te buscamos por todos lados y no te encontramos, es como si te hubieras desaparecido de la nada- pronuncia secandome las lagrimas

-lo siento- me disculpo

-no tuviste culpa de nada, no sabias lo que te pasaba- me abraza y me sonrojo- cuando volviste?

-volvi a japon hace 6 meses- le contesto respondiendo el abrazo

-porque no nos avisaste?- me reprocha

-no sabia que me perdonarian-

-tonta, claro que lo hariamos- me empieza acariciar el cabello. Por kami-sama ya puedo morir en paz

-como supiste que estaba aqui?- le pregunto, se que las casualidades no existen asi que tenia que saber

-bueno pues estaba entrenando y vi a Hydranoid cosa que se me hizo rara, asi que me acerque y lo agarre, creo que lo habia asustado jeje, le pregunte que hacia aqui y me dijo que habia llegado con su dueña, me sorprendi cuando me contesto eso y pregunte que donde estabas y me dijo que estabas en la playa y corri hasta llegar aqui- me relata... Hydranoid gracias creo..

-matare a Hydranoid cuando lo vea- digo divertida para matar la tension que habia entre nosotros

-no seas mala, sin el no te hubiera encontrado- me contesta y senti mi rostro caliente, rayos que pena- bueno y que hacias aqui tan tarde?

-solo venia a relajarme y a pensar- le conteste mientras me separaba

-y en que pensabas?-me pregunta

-*en ti*-pensé- pues en todo lo que ah pasado

-ah entiendo- contesta casi sin creer. Lo admito soy malisima mintiendo.

-...- ya no supe de que hablar, siempre se me va la voz cuando estoy a su lado.

-es tarde es mejor que vayas a descansar- menciona tomandome de la mano- donde te hospedas?

-en el hotel que esta muy cerca- le respondo

Empezamos a caminar por un buen rato hablando de todo lo que hemos vivido en el tiempo que no nos hemos visto, de como sus fans de la escuela lo acosan (N/A: si tambien incluyo hombres e.e bueno ni tan hombres ._. admitanlo en Mexico casi no hay sin ofender a los chicos que esten leyendo esto n/nU), de que Runo y Dan de tanto pelear y discutir terminaron siendo pareja eso me sorprendio demasiado pero lo que no podia creer es que el no ha tenido novia.

-no mientas shun, admitelo si has tenido- le digo divertida pero un poco triste a lo mejor por mis celos, pero que rayos pienso

-de verdad no he tenido, ahora dime...has salido con alguien?- me pregunta muy interesado

-mmmm dejame ver- pongo una pose pensativa- no de hecho no

-enserio? wow eso esta para no creerse- me sonrie y doy un paso en falso cayendome rayos soy tan tonta, creo que me lastime el tobillo

-auch eso dolio- me quejo y el se agacha

-Alice estas bien?- me cuestiona preocupado

-si- intento levantarme pero duele- rayos

-no puedes caminar- me carga estilo princesa- sera mejor que te lleve cargando

-si puedo caminar Shun..bajame- respondo nerviosa y sonrojada

-no seas terca, mira ya vamos a llegar no falta mucho- dice mientras camina y me acomoda mejor en su pecho

-de acuerdo, pero cuando te canses, me bajas- le pido y suspiro pesadamente

-eso no pasara- me susurra

No llevamos mucho tiempo caminando, pero me sentia demasiado comoda y nerviosa. Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo pero decidi romperlo

-te cortaste el cabello-menciono. Apenas lo voy notando, se le ve amm bien (N/A: bien? Alice no finjas e.e se le ve hermoso, que hermoso, SEXY *-*)

-asi, es que decidi cortarmelo ya que me estorbaba para los entrenamientos del abuelo- me responde (N/A: mentira se te atoro la coleta en una rama de un arbol ¬¬ )

-ohh entiendo- sonrío es lo que apenas puedo hacer

-llegamos- menciona despues de un rato y entramos al hotel- en que piso te hospedas?

-en el octavo, deja saco las llaves de mi bolsillo- meto mi mano en la bolsa, saco la llave y se la entrego.

-de acuerdo- entra al elevador

-shun ya puedes bajarme- le pido

-y dejar que te lastimes? Ni en sueños asi que aguanta- me dijo provocando que mi cara se pinte de rojo. El elevador se detiene y shun sale junto conmigo (N/A: en el elevador no, porque hay camaras u.u no pregunten como se ¬¬ )

-shun enserio, mejor ve a tu casa, las calles cuando estan muy oscuras son peligrosas- le reprocho

-acuerdate que soy ninja se cuidarme alice- me contradice. Si lo sabia aun asi me preocupa

-mira Alice, para compensarte lo mal que te trate antes...me quedare contigo esta noche...cuidandote- me pronuncia dando a entender que nada lo hara cambiar de opinion

-de acuerdo... ya que insistes esta bien ademas lo del pasado ya dejalo atras- le digo mientras entramos a la habitacion (N/A: no me acuerdo como se dice e.é)

-eso deberias hacerlo tambien tu- me acomoda en el sillon

-ya lo se, esta bien lo hare- respondo

-...-

Noto que se hace un largo silencio

incomodo, la verdad no se de que hablar, ademas dudo mucho que el saque una conversacion por que el es demasiado mmm... Serio.

-y porque nunca hablaste de tu familia, alice?- me cuestiona.

-amm yo, no me gusta hablar de ese tema- le contesto con la mirada baja

-porque?- rayos desde cuando le interesa o le preocupan mis cosas?

-mis padres murieron, y solo vivo con mi abuelo pero el siempre esta en su laboratorio- evito su mirada, odio que me miren con lastima

-te sientes sola- me pregunta o mejor dicho afirma

-...- no le respondo solo bajo la cabeza

-te entiendo muy bien alice- menciona tomandome de la barbilla haciendo que lo mire

-no comprendo- respondo con un pequeño sonrojo

-yo perdi a mi madre, no conozco a mi padre asi que solo vivo con mi abuelo- eso me sorprendio yo no sabia, la verdad es muy triste,

-...yo la verdad no sabia- conteste simplemente y me acaricia la mejilla

-no hablaba mucho, solo Dan sabia ya que es mi mejor amigo, ademas se me hacia muy doloroso hablar de eso- me contesta hacercandose un poco mas a mi rostro

-en-entiendo- contesto a unos centimetros de juntar nuestros labios.

-ya no estaras sola Alice- rompe la distancia y juntamos nuestros labios.

Primero me sorprendi, segundo me sonroje y tercero cerre mis ojos y le respondi el beso.

Puede que antes ya haya besado, pero este beso se siente como el primero se puede transmitir toda la ternura, cariño y amor?. Abraze su cuello para profundizar mas el beso mientras el me toma de la cintura. Cuando senti su lengua dentro de mi boca me sentia que de no ser por el sillon me caeria, jugabamos con nuestras lenguas, por dios si que sabe besar. Nos hizo falta el maldito aire asi que nos separamos y me miro a los ojos.

-porque me besaste?- pregunte

-porque me respondiste el beso?- contratacó

-...-

-...-

-TE AMO- contestamos al mismo tiempo obviamente de diferente manera

Lo vi sorprendido asi que lo unico que pudo hacer fue volverme a besar, primero dulce transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos, depues se fue intensificando convirtiendose en uno mas pasional.

No me habia dado cuenta cuando fue que estaba recostada en el sofá y el estaba arriba mio besando mi cuello, lo unico que pude hacer fue... Dejarme llevar..

La verdad estaba muy nerviosa nunca podría imaginarme a mi y a shun en este tipo de escena y ahora que lo pienso se que no me arrepentire. Me volvio a cargar y me llevo directo al cuarto y me recosto lentamente en la cama. Lo tome del rostro y lo bese timidamente, no soy buena en estas cosas, pero aun asi el me respondio el beso de la misma forma como trantando de darme confianza. No se como pero mi subconsiente pervertido salio a luz y le quite la camisa a Shun (N/A: admitanlo todos somos pervertidos aunque no lo mostremos ^^) me sonroje demasiado al separarnos y ver su pecho bien formado, debe ser por los entrenamientos, acaricie su pecho lentamente, y con mi dedo hacia figuras sin sentidos, oi como el gruñia la verdad no supe si era por molestia o era por placer solo se que rompio mi blusa, provocando que mi cara compitiera contra un tomate, me miro y lo observe mordiendose el labio, kami-sama mi cara explotara de lo roja que estoy, beso, mordio y lamió mi cuello desesperadamente yo empezaba a suspirar por las caricias que me proporcionaba, senti unas manos en mi espalda que me acariciaban lentamente ocacionando que me diera escalofrios, no se como pero me desabrochó el sosten y lo lanzo lejos, por vergüenza tape mis pechos con mis brazos y cierro mis ojos con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-no tienes de que avergonzarte... eres hermosa- lame mi cuello y quita mis brazos- y perfecta

-a-ahh shun- gemí y lo tomo del rostro para besarlo lujuriosamente a lo que el gustosamente me responde.

-ahh yo la verdad -me interrumpe

-shh dejame de mostrarte cuanto te amo, de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti -Me respondió

y sembró un camino de besos de mi oreja hasta mi cuello, cerré mis ojos y me volté para estar frente a

frente. Y el me abrazó de nuevo

me acarició el cabello y me quito el pantalon.

-Alice.

Me acerqué a él, y lo besé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Me pegué a el lo más que pude y el correspodió mi beso.

Sentí su manos en mi rostro y recorrió con ellas mi cuello luego mis hombros, bajando por mis brazos, luego mi cintura.

Termino su trabajo, y me apoye con mis brazos a lado

de sus costados y mis rodillas en los costados de las de él. Me miró con sorpresa se encontraba recostado y yo encima suyo.

Lo besé con pasión y el con los ojos abiertos, me acaricio la espalda lentamente hice un reflejo y...todo fue muy rapido me tomo de la cintura y cambiamos posición, y colocó la sabana para taparme. Se pegó a mi cuerpo.

-Disculpame.-Me dijo y colocó un dedo con delicadeza en mis labios.

-Creo que me deje llevar, entenderé si quieres terminar con esto.

-No te preocupes.-Le dije, me sonrió y colocó sus labios en mi boca con delicadeza, se sentía muy bien. cerré mis ojos y pude sentir sus manos en mi cadera quitandome lo unico que me quedaba de ropa, dejando ver mi intimidad, se pegó más a mi

me sentí un poco incomoda, el no estaba completamente desnudo como yo, ¡Eh! ¡En que rayos estoy pensando! (N/A: lo sabia eres pervertida alice *-*)

En eso como si hubiese leido mi mente, se quito lo que le sobraba a él.

¡Oh Dios! Pensé. La sabana se deslizo por mi cuerpo y termino en el suelo. El se incorporó un poco y me miró con picardía sentí mucha ansiedad y me sonroje.

-Te ves tan hermosa, cuando te sonrojas.-Me dijo.

No me moví y me quede quieta.

-Alice.-dijo

Y empezo a recorrer mis piernas se detuvo en mi entre pierna y empezó a acariciar mi zona intima y yo deje salir un gemido el estaba emocionado con los ruido que yo emitía conforme aumentaba el ritmo, acarició con delicadeza mi clitoris y solté un gemido agudo que le encanto a él. En eso introdujo un dedo. Me quedé en seco la sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

empezó a hacer un movimiento de afuera-adentro. Cerré mis piernas y el continuó con el ritmo, mis piernas temblaban y

logré abrirlas la sensación era fantastica, y no quería que acabará.

-Ah..Ah..mmm..S-shun...¡Ah!.-En eso se detuvo el tampoco quería que esto acabará tan rapido.

Bajo la intensidad y mis gemidos se acoplaron al ritmo de sus deliciosos movimientos. Luego terminó, lo miré con

curiosidad, tomó mis rodillas, y las abrió hasta donde la elasticidad llegaba.

Se recostó entre ellos, y con su rostro cerca del mio me dijo:

-Dime si te duele.-Me dijo con una ternura que jamas imagine de el

Depositó un beso en mis labios, luego se separó y me besó la frente con suma delicadeza.

En eso sentí un empuje Dentro de mi area intima.

-¡Ahhhh!.-Grité.

El se detuvo en seco y unas cuantas lagrimas inundo mis ojos, el dolor era punzante y lo sentía por todo mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Alice ¡Alice!.-Me dijo . Cerré mis ojos y sin separar nuestra unión, me sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-Me dijo con verdadera preocupación. Sonreí.

-N-no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo...auch...espera un momento.-Le dije.

Me pegé a él, y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro y ambas manos en ambos hombros, el dolor estaba apasiguandosé, en eso levanté

mi cuerpo un poco y baje.

-ah.-Gemí.

Continué y el dolor fue sustituido por placer, Shun pudo continuar y dejó que yo llevará el ritmo. Estaba feliz los gemidos retumbaban en su oido satisfecho con aquellos sonidos que lo estaban enloqueciendo.

El placer me inundó y me detuve para que el continuará, me deje caer pero agarrandome de sus hombros, estaba enfrente de él

me miraba, el rojo inundaba todo mi rostro y por primera vez tambien estaba presente en el rostro de él.

Me recostó levantó mis caderas con sus manos y me movió para continuar con nuestra unión.

-Ah...Ah,mmm. Sigue...por favor..no te detengas...ah!.-Sonrió y aumentó el ritmo. Me recostó de lado y cruzo mis piernas

el permaneció en su misma posición, aumentó aún más el ritmo y con golpes más fuertes.

-Ah...Ah..Shun...-Le dije me sentía completa realmente bien.

Se recostó igual que yo y me pegó más a él, coloco una de sus manos en mi zona intima para estimular la unión.

Sentí una carga electrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Aumentó el ritmo, y hasta el comenzó a gemir.

-Ah...ah...ah...¡Ahhhh!¡Shuuun!.-Llegé a la cima, el tambien lanzó un gemido al aire y se detuvo, y pude sentir algo recorrer por dentro mi zona intima me volté hacia él. Me veía con ternura y me abrazó, me acurruqué en su

pecho y logré conciliar el sueño. El era todo para mi, el era mi amigo a la persona que mas amo.

-Te amo.-Susurré

-tambien te amo Alice- me responde.-Alice?

-dime- contesto medio dormida

-quieres ser mi novia?- abro los ojos

-despues de lo que acaba de pasar?- se sonroja aww que ternura- claro que si shun

-ya no mas soledad alice- besa mi frente y me quedo completamente dormida..

-Fin-

Aqui concluye el one-shot n.n

Hydron: sobre el anterior fic de soy tu super star no lo subirá hoy su madre anda de amargada y le quito el inter u.u

Yo: si u.u

Bueno dejen reviews si les gusto recibo con gusto quejas y amenazas de muerte ^^

Byee


End file.
